jerryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos Schism
The Los Santos Schism is a long lasting conflict that took place in Los Santos, San Andreas. At the center of the battle were two opposed criminal masterminds: the assassin Pacer, and the ex-investigator Shaggy. The ironic thing about their fight is that they never even knew the other's true identity, they fought each other under alternate personas (Known as Fox and Black Scary, respectfully). Prelude Before the Los Santos Schism began, Pacer and Shaggy were two highly regarded criminals who operated in the same general area but had never previously interacted. It was only when Black Scary confiscated cargo belonging to The Blessings when it reached Shaggy Shores. Outraged by this, The Blessings desired to send one of their hitmen after Black Scary. Numerous hitmen failed and died to Black Scary, due to this The Blessings decided that they would need a new recruit, one of the best assassins in America; Pacer. Pacer, now operating under the identity of Fox, was ordered to hunt down Black Scary and make him pay for stealing The Blessings cargo. The Hunt The majority of the conflict was regarded as a big game of cat and mouse; when Black Scary found out he was being targeted, he would constantly try to trap Fox by means such as hosting intellectual discussions near the Rebel Radio building, trying to flee to Cuba, and or destroying his dump truck full of Lucky Charms. Every fight would result in a chase where either Black Scary got away or Fox would decisively pull back and stalk him. The Final Fight On the final day of the Los Santos Schism, Fox and his temporary partner Kanye, spotted Black Scary leaving Shaggy's house (for reasons unknown). Fox and Kanye tried to give Black Scary the good old Compton Drive-by to no avail. An epic car chase through Blaine County and the outskirts of Los Santos ensued. Black Scary lured the two into a dockyard filled with his own personal Merryweather soldiers. While Fox and Kanye were fighting off the soldiers, Black Scary fled in a Hind. Before they could find a helicopter themselves, Kayne tried to betray Fox, revealing himself as one of Black Scary's top men. The fight between them didn't last long however, Kanye was killed with a single bullet to the head. Fox commandeered another Hind and went after Black Scary, they both met up; high above the Los Santos Skyline. And a vicious dogfight between the two began, missiles and countless rounds were fired at one another. Eventually, both their helicopters began to fail, Black Scary managed to land on the rooftop of the Maze Bank building, while Fox had to jump out and parachute onto the building as well. The two had no weapons, only their fists. The both sparred, throwing unrelenting punches and kicks at one another. Fox had spotted a firearm near the ledge of the building and tried to retrieve it. Before he could fire, Black Scary tackled his foe and they both plummeted off the building, presumably to their deaths. Aftermath Neither Fox nor Black Scary died in the fall on the day of their final fight. In fact, they both faked their deaths and left behind their life of crime, unaware that the other had lived. Pacer retreated to a life of moderate luxury, seldomly returning to his previous criminal behavior. Shaggy however, decided to devote his life and fortune to benefit the less fortunate. However, he merely donated $5 to charity and returned to bleeding the citizens of Shaggy Shores dry. Category:Events